Alcánzame y tócame
by sweetHyuuga
Summary: lemmon. porque no todo es lo que parece. UA


HOLA!!

ESTOY SUPER EMOCIONADA ESTE ES EL PRIMER LEMMON QUE PUBLICO DE VERDAD ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.

COMO SIEMPRE ADVERTENCIAS:

- ES UN NEJIHINA

-ES UN UA

-EN EL FIC HINATA Y TODOS LOS CHICOS TIENEN 15 AÑOS EXCEPTO NEJI QUE TIENE 20.

-ES UN SONGFIC CANCION: Hilary Duff - Reach Out

- NI NARUTO NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.

**DEDICATORIA:** ESTE FIC VA DEDICADO A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE ME HAN APOYADO EN MIS OTROS FICS QUE DE VERDAD HAN SIDO POCAS PERO MUY FIELES. EN ESPECIAL A **STAR FLOWERS** Y A LAS CHICAS DEL FORO DZ QUE ESPERO QUE LO LEAN.

Otra aburrida reunión de la alta sociedad realizada en la mansión Hyuuga, son cosas tan vacías que ni les encuentro sentido aunque sea de disfraces como hoy, todos se diferencian fácilmente por ejemplo Ino es la que mas deslumbra con su disfraz de "angelito" y sus atributos, tenten esta disfrazada de panda tiene una gran afición por los osos come bambú, Sakura esta disfrazada de conejita playboy y tiene a Naruto como un conejo detrás de ella no saben cuanto la odio, Naruto prácticamente me iba a pedir que fuéramos novios hasta que apareció ella… es por ella que yo estoy sola, bueno yo por mi parte estoy disfrazada de bailarina de can cán me encantaba alarmar a mi padre con este vestido era un poco atrevido ya que este disfraz "cristaliza la imagen de una sociedad frívola y canalla" me encanta

-anímate Hinata-Chan mira que hay muchos hombres y quizás puedas divertirte con uno- escuche la voz de Ino detrás mío...

-sabes que yo no soy así Ino, es mas ni siquiera he tenido un novio- comente.

-eso que tiene que ver, lo quieres es para una noche no para toda la vida- refuto la rubia

-ese argumento no me convence- no voy a ceder tan fácilmente a hacer lo que ella dice.

-Míralo de esta manera todos los hombres pueden buscar a una mujer, estar con ella y luego desecharla ¿porque nosotras no podemos hacer lo mismo? porque somos mujeres- expuso Ino

-Estas diciendo que tenga mi primera vez con un desconocido- definitivamente mi amiga esta muy dolida por lo que le hicieron.

-Si – dijo Ino con seguridad

-Rayas en la ingenuidad si crees que lo voy a hacer-

-Si eso haría de tu primera vez algo especial no crees-

-Algo especial?- "_como puede decir eso"_

-Me refiero que es mejor hacerlo con alguien a quien no conoces así te ahorra todo lo de "porque no me llamaste" o "porque quieres terminar conmigo después que te di mi primera vez"- "_Ino quien te hizo eso y porque no me quieres contar"._

-¿Porque no me lo quieres contar?-

-No, todavía me duele el solo recordarlo-

-Sabes que cuentas con migo verdad?-

-te diré quien es a condición de que me prometas algo pero de corazón y lo cumplas –

-Depende, no me malinterpretes quiero saber quien es pero sé lo que me harás prometer-

-Quieres saber o no-

-Esta bien que quieres que te prometa-

-Prométeme Hyuuga Hinata que si encuentras a un hombre en este baile que te deje sin aliento con tan solo su mirada vas a estar con el sin pensarlo tanto-

-Esta bien – "_no creo que en este salón haya un hombre que me haga sentir así"_

-Fue Naruto- confeso un poco avergonzada mi amiga.

-¿Que?- _"no lo puedo creer"_

-Si, hace seis meses y luego de eso intento ir detrás de ti es por eso que no me gustaba verlo contigo te quería hacer lo mismo que me hizo a mi – eso me termino de partir el corazón ver a mi amiga así por el estúpido de Naruto ya entiendo ese odio que tenia hacia él y como se incomodaba cada vez que le hablaba de ese tonto.

-Perdóname Ino y yo ilusionada con el muy idiota-

-No es tu culpa él se muestra como el partido perfecto siendo la peor basura.-suspiro- me alegra que haya aparecido la frentona y así no pudiera hacerte nada pero no dudes de que cuando termine con ella vendrá por ti-

-Y yo no caeré no te preocupes- y de eso estoy mas que segura, abrace a mi amiga y entonces lo vi y me parece que no fui la única que lo note.

-Que hombre!!- expreso mi amiga

**From the minute that you walked right through the door**

**Desde el minuto que caminaste hacia la puerta**

**Hallucinations in my mind time to explore**

**Alucinaciones exploraron en mi cabeza todo el tiempo**

Pasando por la gran puerta un hombre que con solo su presencia me dejo sin aliento, su porte y estilo no fue lo único que me llamo la atención, su larga cabellera castaña y lisa me decía que era alguien rebelde y magnífico que me dejaría sin aliento.

**I tell my friends that I just gotta have him**

**Les digo a mis amigos que yo te quiero tener**

**Don't look now, cause I see you staring at him**

**No mires ahora, porque te estoy mirando fijamente**

Ni lo pienses Ino él Será mío- digo en voz alta,- lo quiero tener, quiero estar con ese hombre,- es alto corpulento tiene un traje bohemio me recuerda a el fantasma de la opera pues tiene una mascara que evita que le vea los ojos. Lo examino muy bien pero estoy segura de que le cumpliré la promesa a Ino, de repente él me mira y me intimida.

**Then my vision had him walked on in the sides (?)**

**Entonces mi visión lo persigue a él por todos lados**

**On a mission, for position at the end of the night**

**Una misión, para la posesión al final de la noche**

Camina con seguridad y serenidad paso por mi lado, sentí el olor de su colonia, me hipnotizo aquello no lo pierdo de vista no puedo, definitivamente lo tendré esa es mi misión esta noche, yo soy la cazadora y el es mi presa.

**"It's like a crave, hey baby" said the hunter**

**Es como una plegaria, jugando juegos con el cazador**

**You better run for it time to just surrender**

**No hay lugar para correr, es tiempo de entregarse.**

se paro en una esquina del salón esta recargado sobre la pared pero creo que no estará solo por mucho tiempo puesto que la tonta de Sakura se le acerca y la muy cínica quiere coquetearle estando con su "novio" al lado, no lo permitiré sirvo un poco de ponche rojo que esta en la mesa de bocadillos.

-Ino, ven acompáñame-

-Si, claro- me miro un poco extrañada por mi cambio de actitud

Me acerque a ellos y con todo disimulo le tire el ponche al disfraz de Sakura – ahh lo siento, de verdad perdóname Sakura-chan no fue mi intención-

-No te preocupes Hinata-chan los accidentes pasan- dijo con un poco de ira en sus palabras.

-Ino porque no la ayudas a limpiarse en el baño, queda al fondo a la izquierda- les señale y ellas se fueron.

- No creo que ese debiera de ser el comportamiento de la anfitriona para con sus invitados- expreso con una combinación de picardía y burla

-¿Sabes quien soy?-

-Si, es difícil no saber quien es Hinata Hyuuga la heredera de los hoteles Hyuuga.- otra vez me conocen más como una Hyuuga que como Hinata.

-Así, ¿no quieres conocerme más a fondo? por que soy más que una Hyuuga- le digo al oído muy sugestivamente.

-Eso es una insinuación- pregunta él y ya no me puedo echar para atrás

**and all I need is to feel you**

**Y todo lo que necesito es sentirte**

**All I want is to feel you**

**Todo lo que quiero es sentirte**

No- curvo mis labios – esto es una insinuación- lo jalo hacia mi y lo beso, juro por dios que en el momento en que nuestros labios se tocaron mi cuerpo se electrifico y a él le gusto porque me correspondió el beso enseguida y hasta agrego su aterciopelada lengua a nuestro juego al separarnos digo- mi habitación queda por ese pasillo a la izquierda es la primera puerta blanca, te espero allí- intento decirlo con toda la seducción posible y no le doy oportunidad de negarse.

**Reach Out And Touch Me**

**Alcánzame y tócame**

**That's all I've gotta say**

**Antes que me vuelva loca**

**Reach Out And Touch Me**

**Alcánzame y tócame**

**I got you baby**

**Nene, no me hagas esperar**

**I'm a diamond and you're so on the Money**

**Soy un diamante y tú necesitas dinero**

**Reach Out And Touch Me**

**Alcánzame y tócame**

**And all I need is to feel you**

**Y todo lo que necesito es sentirte**

**Reach Out And Touch Me**

**Alcánzame y tócame**

Llego a mi habitación mi corazón esta a mil por hora no puedo creer que haya hecho lo que acabo de hacer solo espero que él no me rechace, no por favor, no quiero que él me rechace porque en verdad lo necesito quiero que sea mío, quiero que me toque como yo lo quiero tocar a él, deseo que sea el primero.

**Like a crib, one touch can take you there**

**Como una plegaria, con solo tocarme puedes llevarme ahí**

**Ain't no one, you & me in a secret affair**

**No es una mentira, tú y yo en un asunto secreto**

**And boy you kill me in the middle of knowhere**

**Nene, me estas matando y todavía no lo sabes**

**Tried to hurry back but I can't control it**

**Intento contenerlo, pero no puedo controlarlo**

**So if I'm flirtin' to you, see what the hell you**

**doin?**

**Entonces Si te estoy conquistando, ¿que vas hacer?**

**Grab your hand and pull you closer to me yeah**

**Tome tu mano y te acerque más a mí**

**I'll leave the doors open and look we'll start to**

**Kissing**

**Hacia fuera de la puerta me deslizo, luego comenzamos a besarnos**

**But you're invited to my fan-ta-ta-sy**

**Nene esta invitado a mi fantasía**

**And all I need is to feel you**

**Y todo lo que necesito es sentirte**

**All I want is to feel you**

**Todo lo que quiero es sentirte**

Alguien esta abriendo la puerta, es él, sonrío para mi misma también lo quiere tanto como yo, de otra forma no me hubiera seguido, me acerco , lo tomo de la mano y lo arrastro sin mucha fuerza a la habitación cierro la puerta con pestillo y lo siento en la cama y me pongo a horcadas encima de él , lo beso con lujuria y pasión, me encanta sentir su lengua, moder sus labios y sentir la calidez que me transmite. Todo lo que necesito es sentirlo así que muevo sugestivamente mis caderas contra las de él, restregándome muy bien y sintiendo como algo se despertaba en él "_ahh" _que sensación mas deliciosa, agradezco tener amigas pervertidas y haber escuchado muy bien como es que se puede seducir a un hombre sino fuera así estaría un poco perdida y sin saber que hacer. Empiezo a besar su cuello y él se excita más, estoy desesperada intentando quitarle la capa, el abrigo y por ultimo desabrocharle la camisa su pecho es impresionante bien trabajado y definido yo no tardo en besarlo y tocarlo hasta la saciedad. El gime y suspira es genial tener este control.

-Como te llamas? -Le pregunto

-No creo…. que eso tenga importancia para lo…. que vamos a hacer- me respondió entrecortadamente.

-No la tiene pero me gustaría saber tu nombre- continuo besándolo y tocándolo mi mano baja lentamente hacia su hombría.

-Creo que has tenido por mucho tiempo el control- me tomo la mano rápidamente antes de que pudiera tocar todo lo que quería.

-A que te refieres- estaba un poco caliente y eso no me dejaba pensar bien.

Rápidamente cambio de posiciones y me puso debajo de él, empezó a besarme el cuello yo jadie al sentir sus labios todo era tan nuevo tan delicioso que aun no lo creía.

**Reach Out And Touch Me (Reach Out)**

**Alcánzame y tócame**

**That's all I've gotta say**

**Antes que me vuelva loca**

**Reach Out And Touch Me**

**Alcánzame y tócame**

**I got you baby**

**Nene, no me hagas esperar**

**I'm a diamond and you're so on the Money**

**Soy un diamante y necesitas dinero**

**Reach Out And Touch Me (Reach Out And Touch Me)**

**Alcánzame y tócame**

**And all I need is to feel you**

**Y todo lo que necesito es sentirte**

**Reach Out And Touch Me**

**Alcánzame y tócame**

Su mano subió despacio por mi pierna y empezó a tocar mi ligero y yo daba gracias a dios porque tuviera esa ropa interior tan sensual que usaban las bailarinas de can can me moriría de vergüenza que el me viera con esa ropa interior de Bob esponja que me ponía a veces, besaba mi cuello y comenzó a tocar mi sexo encima de los pantys solté un gemido de inmediato y temblé, sonrío autosuficiente mientras aceleraba su labor en mis piernas, mordió mi cuello y comenzó a chuparlo ferozmente de seguro mañana mi piel estaría amoratada pero ahora eso no me importa, me beso y me puso de nuevo encima de él y se levanto pero no me dejo tener de nuevo el control solo lo hizo para poder quitarme mas fácilmente el corsé del vestido ya que tendría que soltar varios nudos sujetos y la labor seria bastante tediosa cuando por fin cumplió su cometido no tardo en tomar uno de mis pechos en su boca y succionarlo encima de la tela ligera de mi sostén mi espalda se arqueo y me frote de nuevo contra sus caderas sintiendo a su amigo que estaba tan impaciente como yo, aun tenia mi falda y las medias sostenidas por el ligero.

-Por que escogiste este disfraz tan complicado de quitar- hablo un poco frustrado al no poder desnudarme tan rápido como el quería.

-lo siento… pero me encanta irritar a mi padre…- le dije ya afectada por la paciencia de él, que no veía lo que me estaba haciendo !! Lo necesitaba y pronto!!

**Baby can't you see how you're affecting me?**

**Cariño ¿No puedes ver como me estas afectando?**

**Baby sensual, physical, fantasy**

**Nene, es sensual, físico, fantástico**

**Maybe, faith brought the two of close**

**Tal vez, la fe nos traiga a los dos tan cerca**

**Don't you wanna? Don't you wanna ?**

**Don't you wanna? Don't you wanna?**

**¿No lo quieres?, ¿No lo quieres?**

**¿No lo quieres?, ¿No lo quieres?**

**Reach Out And Touch Me**

**Alcánzame y tócame**

Me quito la falda ahora ya con mucha furia y retomo de nuevo el besar mis pechos pero ahora se sentía mucho más potente que antes podía sentir a carne viva sus labios encarnizados con mi pezón ¿cuando me quito el sostén? no me di cuenta, voy a terminar rápido con esto, mis manos se van apresuradas hacia abajo, quitan su cinturón y desabrochan con afán el botón y el cierre de su pantalón lo separo de mí a fuerza de lidia, lo beso, así como estamos ahora, estamos en igualdad de condiciones pero no por mucho tiempo bajo sus pantalones y quedo atónita ante lo que veo, nunca pensé que fuera tan grande y de esa manera, él vio mi reacción expresando con satisfacción

-¿Qué, nunca lo has visto tan grande?-

-La verdad es que no- no le voy a decir que soy virgen eso ni loca

-Espera a ver lo que hago con el- esa promesa me dejo sin palabras.

**Reach Out And Touch Me (Reach Out)**

**Alcánzame y tócame**

**That's all I've gotta say**

**Antes que me vuelva loca**

**Reach Out And Touch Me**

**Alcánzame y tócame**

**I got you baby**

**Nene, no me hagas esperar**

**I'm a diamond and you're so on the Money**

**Soy un diamante y tu necesitas el dinero**

**Reach Out And Touch Me **

**Alcánzame y tócame**

**And all I need is to feel you**

**Y todo lo que necesito es sentirte**

**Reach Out And Touch Me**

**Alcánzame y tócame**

De nuevo estaba encima mío pero ahora el bajaba por mi pecho, su aliento chocaba contra mi piel sus manos prácticamente rompieron mis pantys por un lado en su afán de quitármelos, su respiración estaba muy cerca de mi pelvis, de repente subió rápidamente y me beso con furia mientras dos de sus dedos entraban en mi cueva y localizaban mi flor de carne, y ya descubrí porque me beso quería acallar el bestial gemido que yo di porque si no lo hubiera hecho de seguro todos afuera en la fiesta nos escucharían.

-Señorita Hinata esta segura que esto es lo que quiere?- pregunto sin detener su acción en mi intimidad.

-Si…. Si te necesito ya…ahora- eso que estaba haciendo no me dejaba pensar bien ¡no es justo!

-Sus deseos son órdenes-

Separo mis piernas y se coloco, me beso y así como si nada se introdujo en mi, con fuerza casi bestial, no lo voy a negar me dolió un poco pero con tanto éxtasis eso no era nada, el me beso con mas fuerza, me abrazo y se quedo quieto un momento pequeño Luego empezó a moverse con fuerza dentro de mi como si estuviera poseso con un afán de sentirme completamente lo comprendo pues yo también estoy así, le acaricio la espalda en toda su extensión bueno acariciar no es verbo mas bien se definiría como aruñar su espalda pero no creo que le duela sino me diría o no?. Yo llegue al orgasmo primero, mi cuerpo temblaba completamente estaba sin aliento y la habitación me daba vueltas poco tiempo después el paro su acción y sentí algo dentro de mi como que un liquido acuoso y ahí supe que el también había llegado a tener su orgasmo. Me dio un suave y casto beso y se retiro de mi y yo de inmediato sentí el vacío que dejo en mi.

Se acomodo a un lado, me atrajo hacia él y me abrazo después de un largo rrato dijo.

-Porque no me dijiste que eras virgen-

-como lo supiste?- que mala suerte tengo.

-soy estudiante de medicina y además no eres la primera mujer con la que hago esto sabias?-

Al escuchar esto hubo un escozor en mi corazón, sabia que yo no era la primera mujer con la que el había estado se notaba en la forma como me tocaba pero si me hubiera gustado ser la primera para él, como él fue el primero para mi.

-Tu no me dijiste tu nombre y tampoco te quitaste la mascara así que estamos a mano- le dije suavemente pero con firmeza.

-Tienes razón estamos a mano.- expreso sin emociones en la voz luego empezó a tocarme mi espalda desnuda suavemente y haciendo círculos este acto me arrullo y sin darme cuenta me dormí.

Al otro día desperté en mi cama sola se había ido y lo peor es que ni siquiera conocí su cara Ino estaba equivocada, aun cuando no conoces a esa persona te duele que te deje creo que mi caso es muy peculiar ya que él era único. Son las nueve de la mañana mi padre y mi hermana deben de estar esperando por mi para desayunar y se enojaran si los hago esperar, me levanto voy al cuarto de baño y me ducho al ver mi cuerpo noto que no tengo un morado en el cuello como pensé pero si lo tengo en mi pecho y ya que soy de tez blanca este se nota mucho gracias a dios no esta en una parte visible, me ducho rápido y me visto con una falda escocesa de color caqui a cuadros y una blusa café sencilla, baje al comedor y mi familia estaba esperándome salude a mi padre y a mi hermana y me senté mi puesto habitual pero los mayordomos no sirvieron el desayuno era raro.

-Padre porque no empezamos el desayuno ya- estaba confundida de que me perdí

-Hinata estamos esperando a tu primo- ¿primo? Solo tengo uno y eso que es como que 5 años mayor que yo.

.-Padre el único primo que tengo es Neji y el esta en Inglaterra, hace años que no lo vemos- exprese aun confundida.

-No lo vistes anoche- frunció el seño- estabas demasiado ocupada?, pues tu primo llego ayer por la tarde, parece que por fin decidió vivir en este país, hará aquí la practica de su carrera- mostró una pequeña sonrisa de orgullo- ese chico es un genio acabar su carrera de medicina con tan solo veinte años y siendo el mejor interno de su clase.

- ¿medicina?- que no sea lo que estoy pensando

Escuche unos pasos atrás de mi alguien estaba llegando y cuando oí su voz temblé

-buenos días, por favor perdonen mi tardanza- no quería voltear mi cabeza para ver a quien le pertenecía esa voz

-Neji, no te preocupes- expreso despreocupado mi padre.

-Mira Hinata, aquí esta tu primo Neji no lo piensas saludar, hace diez años que no lo ves- definitivamente estaba feliz de tenerlo en la casa si supiera lo que hicimos en mi cuarto anoche.

El se acerco así que esto era inevitable me levante y me dirigí hacia el sin verle la cara aun, cuando subí lentamente mi cara lo reconocí inmediatamente era **él.**

-Que pasa prima estas bien?- pregunto con sorna

-No….- mi voz era casi un suspiro.

-Parece que no dormiste anoche?- definitivamente eso era de doble sentido.

No le pude responder, estaba híper ventilando, veía borroso y sudaba frío y de un momento a otro me desvanecí cosa que no fue buena idea porque él me atrapo en sus brazos.

SUS COMENTARIOS SON BIEN RECIBIDOS, Y DE VERDAD SE LOS AGRADECERIA.


End file.
